hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Winnie Werewolf
Winnie Werewolf is Wayne and Wanda's oldest daughter and a supporting character in the Hotel Transylvania movie series. She is voiced by Sadie Sandler. She also has a crush on Dennis. Official profile Appearance In the first film, she appears to be a toddler, able to walk but still using a pacifier. She can speak, but only when it was necessary. In the second film, she is seven years older, is no longer a toddler, doesn't use a pacifier, and she can speak fully. Personality Winnie was shown to be very quiet in the first movie, usually sucking on her pacifier and not speaking unless necessary. Winnie is obedient and is the only child who still respects Wayne. Her relationship between her and her father is unknown. She has an aggressive side like pushing some of her siblings for the floating table, and growling and barking at Dennis' bullying cousins. She's much more mature than her brothers and like her father, shows some doglike character traits in the second movie such as barking and hunting a pigeon. In Hotel Transylvania 2, however, she is shown to be much more talkative, modern, romantic and playful. She's also very brave, as shown when she attacked Bela. Biography Hotel Transylvania Winnie plays very little part in the first film. She appears a few times, sucking a pacifier. Arriving at the Hotel Winnie and her family make their debut as they enter the hotel, as her siblings wreak havoc and make messes. They are also seen in the auditorium where she takes interest in Johnny's scooter, and later at the pool where she witnesses the pool draining and Wayne pulling Griffin's pants down. The Party The morning before Mavis' birthday party, she sucks on her pacifier (which is stuck to Wayne's ear) in her sleep before she is startled awake by an alarm clock. She is later seen with some of her siblings at the party as she pushes them off a floating table as they are fighting. Getting Johnny back When Wayne calls upon his children to help him and Dracula track Johnny's scent, Winnie is the only one that listens to him. She takes sniffs of the shirt that Johnny dropped, and is able to tell that he has boarded a plane that will be leaving soon. Drac thanks Winnie for her help and then tells the pups to "go back to their mother." Hotel Transylvania 2 Winnie has a bigger role in the sequel, having developed a crush on Dennis. Attending a birthday party for six of her brothers, she is excited to see Dennis there. She jumps on him, licks him and refers to him as her zing. She is also sad when he has to leave. Dennis' fifth birthday Later, Winnie pounces on Dennis again when she wishes him a happy birthday at his party. When Dennis' cousins make fun of him for being beaten by a girl, Winnie angrily barks and growls at them, scaring them into leaving him alone. When Dennis runs away, Winnie goes with him and leads him to a tree house to hide from his arguing family. She brings him a dead pigeon to eat (which he doesn't) and mentions how she plans to graduate business school and start a company. Bela's attack and Aftermath Shortly after Bela finds them, he throws Winnie to the ground after she bites him. Seeing Winnie hurt enrages Dennis and his vampire fangs and abilities finally start to show. She calls Dennis her zing after he attacks Bela and defends her. She later dances with him and she watches Dennis go to his birthday celebration. When Dennis' cake comes out, Winnie has a shocked look as the Elderly Gremlin eats the cake in one bite and claims she didn't do it. Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation Winnie is one of the major characters in the threequel, who take part in the ensuing cruise. A running gag is when she and Dennis play with their giant dog, Tinkles. Their friendship has then blossomed into a soon to be "zing," though Dennis rejects her when she tries to force him to look into her eyes, stating that he's too young to zing. Trivia *In the second film, Winnie states that she has 300 brothers. It is unknown if they are all still puppies (we’ll find that out in the third film). This is most likely an exaggeration, however, as the official website made to promote the third film describes Wanda as a mother of 70. *Also in the second film, it's shown that Winnie has a huge crush on Dennis, and vice versa, as shown with Dennis' reaction to Bela hurting her. *She most likely hates her brothers. Examples of this are when she pushes them off a floating table (in the first film) and the look she gave them when they plowed through them, Dennis, and the other monster kids while the group was playing limbo (in the second film) as result of them being energetic from eating too much candy. *It's unknown what her relationship with her father is like, as they rarely interact with one another. She most likely knows her father is stressed and this is probably why she is the only one who respects and listens to him. *It's also unknown what her relationship with her mother and brothers and sister is like. *Winnie does not have a tail in the movies, but does in the series. *She has/had a treehouse (after Bela destroyed it). It looks old and slovenly, but inside it's bigger, has a red curtain, many cans of corned beef, and a tea set. *She has the same name as the character from Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, who is also a werewolf puppy. It's unknown if this was intentional or just a coincidence. *Winnie is no longer the only female werewolf pup. If one watches the official trailer for the third film and pauses the video where the werewolf family is getting their pictures taken, one can see a female pup strapped in a harness on Wayne's chest. This pup is smaller and looks different than Winnie. *Since she was born before Dennis, she is probably around 9 years old or more now. *Strangely, she was alive in the series, this could mean she's older than what she looks, probably because monsters age slower. Winnie’s Photo Gallery Winnie.png|Winnie's initial appearance in Hotel Transylvania. latest.png|Computer Animation by Dream Quest Images o81oqgfdHd1rdjy6fo3_500-1.png|Computer Animation by Mental Images GmbH & Co., Berlin MV5BMjAzODI2ODc2N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODU4NDE3NTM@._V1_UX666_CR0,0,666,666_AL_.jpg Facebook-promo-winnie.jpg Winnieor.png Stills (Hotel Transylvania) "...It needs a little transmission work, but otherwise okay..." Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8348.jpg|"...It drove through town, to the airport..." Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8354.jpg|"...Flight four-ninety-seven..." Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8371.jpg|"...He ordered the vegetarian meal." Drac pup.jpg|Dracula thanks Winnie for helping them. Stills (Hotel Transylvania 2) Stills (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) 0e658f6e511f6e6c4b254db826427822.jpg Untitled-7.png 42480339064 0817d56983 b.jpg Hotel-trans-3.jpg Tinkles In Disguise.jpg Mqdefault.jpg Wayne & Wanda Tangled Up.jpg tumblr_pgg887uzAL1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_pgg886GkRr1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_pgg88cmoDQ1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_pgg88bc8J31syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_pgg889J8Zx1syr7zp_1280.jpg Dennis Nervous.jpg Hotel3-animationscreencaps.com-366.jpg Stills Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Werewolves Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Guests Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Kids Category:Featured Articles Category:Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania 3